toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hean 10 Special/Sci's Proposal
We could do it the Zarmos as King of the World (first Kanker, now Zarmos (FU)) and have Hean mess up and reset the universe. Or, we can do something with a whole new bad guy, a new story, and actually explain how the Forevtrix was created. Either way is awesome. But who doesn't like Time Travel? :P Plot So it starts off with a figure. He appears in the light, revealing his name to be Order. Order begins to narrate the impending troubles rising in the Universe caused by his brother, Chaos. Order then decides to begin pulling strings to fight the trouble. It then cuts to the logo. Then, we arrive in the Hean 10verse. It’s been a year since the Hero of Light Rises, and it was a painful war. However, Hean won the war, and Zarmos was defeated, but at a cost. The Moon was not only destroyed in the war, but most of the planet was frozen, starting a new ice age that will last for thousands of years. Half of the planet is broken apart, thus creating Earth West (Western Hemisphere) and Earth East (Eastern Hemisphere). Highwood is damaged beyond repair, and Hean is looking for any survivors before sending them to the North Pole, which in the war became a natural paradise. But that’s not all Hean lost. Hean lost Waroline. Hean lost his Mother. Kanker died during the war. Keoff has gone missing. Hean finds some survivors in Highwood, but Coach Steamstrong arrives and attacks him with strange mutated beasts (caused by the war, as well as Steamstrong’s own drugs). Hean wards them off, but Hean sees a mysterious figure (Chaos) in the distance. Hean takes the survivors to the remains of his home, which he’s made into a small fortress to protect himself and the group of twenty survivors he’s found in the last few months. Food is barely available, and the danger is only rising. Hean knows he’s going to have to send the survivors to the Arctic and leave Highwood for good. That night, his house is attacked by a group of aliens. ½ Of the Survivors are killed in the attack, and Hean is hurt. Hean sends the remaining survivors away on a ship, while he decides to put down whoever is controlling these aliens. Chaos then decides to make his grand appearance as he appears in front of Hean, challenging him to a fight. Chaos and Hean fight each other, and Chaos mentions the creator of the Forevtrix. Hean takes a damaging blow to the back. With Hean defeated, Chaos heads over to Paradise (the arctic) and kills hundreds. Hean is locked in a prison (A Pyramid above the planet, which also serves as Chaos’s ship). Hean watches the devastation. Hean wakes up, and sees Kanker, taunting him about how he has finally lost the battle between order and chaos. Kanker then has Hean realize that only one person could come up with something like the Forevtrix, which Kanker makes Hean realize is a reflection of Hean’s personality. Hean realizes that he must have created the Forevtrix. However before anything else can be revealed, Kanker faids away. Hean asks one man about Chaos, the man revealing himself to be Order. Order reveals that he and Chaos are two men from the future, in the year 2200. In this future, the Human Race has survived, but in the process they’ve started genocide on all alien races for the war caused by the Brainfreezes. Order realized that they needed to keep the balance and help the human race learn its mistakes. Chaos believed it needed to be eliminated. Chaos went to 40 years in the future to gain the help of Future Hean, who at that believed that order had lost the battle. However when Order came to Future Hean and showed him the light, Future Hean sent the Forevtrix to the past so his past self could change the future for the better. He trapped the Forevtrix in a locket and put a message before sending it through into a wormhole, landing in the ocean where it would remain for Hean to find it.Okay I know this is gonna be confusing. Let me explain. Yes there is now a third Hean. You're probally not going to like it but just let me explain. Originally, Hean was never a hero. He was just a normal person. Soon Kanker DID take over the world like in 4 Pieces, and remained ruler for many years. Hean just watched by as chaos rose. Keoff and Hean never became friends. Waroline MAY have married Hean but that's not really important. Hean's only contribution was his craftiness with technology, which did somewhat land in the history textbooks. Then all of this Human race, Chaos and Order stuff happened as explained. Chaos went to the past and had Hean create the Forevtrix (you said you were thinking about having that happen, right?). Anyways, by doing this, the Hean that became the maker of the Forevtrix techinally became the second Hean. So we have the original that died, and then the one that created the Forevtrix. They're the same person but because of all this timetravel, its changing their future, making different versions of Hean. Well by the 2nd Hean giving his past self the Forevtrix, he's also changed the past, his present, and what may have been his future. Thus, the Hean in the Series is now TECHINALLY a third Hean. Which means the Reboot Hean is TECHINALLY the Fourth Hean. However its okay, because once the universe is rebooted, the first three Hean's no longer exist, techinally making the Fourth/Reboot Hean the Original Hean of THAT universe. This is probally really confusing but it makes since IMO. Now knowing the truth about the Forevtrix, Chaos, and Order… Hean begins a riot with the prisioners, taking over the prision and going to Earth West. By now, Chaos has revealed the truth about Alan Gordon’s madness. Hean makes contact with Keoff, who is alive. Keoff and Hean work together to get the people of Paradise to fight back. When they do, the final battle begins. Hean goes after Chaos while Keoff and Steamstrong fight. Both are fatally wounded. Hean and Order fight Chaos, causing massive damage to Paradise. During the battle, Hean transforms into Super-Duper and using the Wish/Dream Gem (whatever its called) that he took off of Super-Duper, (like Kanker did in Four Pieces of the Universe), Hean prepares to make the ultimate sacrifice: He wishes to wipe away Order, Chaos, and this universe, and have it remade so not only all the events that have occurred never happened, but so a better Hean can take his place as the Hero. By doing this, the Forevtrix opens up, and begins to glow. The Gem “ tells “ Hean to strike the Forevtrix for the wish to occur, as this wish will have extreme effects. Chaos nearly stops him, but Hean hits the Forevtrix. In a giant flash of light everything is wiped away. The Universe reboots itself, while retaining the same characters (minus Order and Chaos, since they're from the future) but changing their pasts, allowing a new history and a new timeline to be made. In other words, Hean, Kanker, Keoff, Waroline, etc. are still in the reboot Universe but everything in the original series never happened. The Forevtrix is still in this universe, and it is the only thing remaining from the old universe. The Forevtrix sinks to the bottom of Highwood Bay, where it will remain until the New Hean finds it . However, with a new universe, there could always be new aliens. ;) In a hospital in Miami, a child is born. This is the reboot Hean. While Linda and Steve are asleep, a man leaves a DVD on the table before the man fades away into nothing. Steve wakes up, and questions who gave them that. They put in the DVD, and see the Original Hean. If you're confused about this then let me explain. The Man IS Old Hean, and he's able to be there and leave the DVD for a brief time of existence, before fading away into nothing, like the rest of the old universe did. He's kinda like an angel at this point if you have to think about it this way. Don't question it, it just works IMO. Original Hean explains that they won’t know who he is, but he has a message. He explains that there was a person who found a watch, and did great things. However, sometimes the good guys don’t always win. He explains that he wasn’t meant to succeed, he was meant to be the Seed of The Future, the person that helped Order’s dream of making Hean into a hero come true. He continues on by telling the baby Hean to spend lots of time with his parents, because they’re going to be the most important part of his life. He ends with one final statement. This DVD, and the Forevtrix are really the only things that are evidence of this past universe now. “ I am Hean Solman. I am Hean 10. “ Notes